


Trashykawa

by bakagayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Meme, Oikawa literally lives in a trash can, One Shot, Other, crackfic, hAH LITERALLY, i hate this, im sorry, oikawa tooru - Freeform, this is a piece of trash, trash can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagayama/pseuds/bakagayama
Summary: Oikawa lives in a trashcan. Need I say more?





	Trashykawa

“Is it possible to be in love with your home?" Oikawa hummed as he thought to himself. 

It was different for him, he decided. His love wasn't like one of an introvert or a hermit, it was more like true love, a true bond to his home, his trash can. 

Oikawa didn't care if anyone judged him, he was content in the metal tin; to him it wasn't cold and smelly, to him it was home. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the brunette smiled fondly as he climbed inside his trash can, reveling in the pleasurable feeling. 

"Thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage," he mumbled happily and snuggled among the other pieces of trash.

**Author's Note:**

> i have regrets™


End file.
